Mike's death, FNaF
by Angelacougar
Summary: After Mike gets killed by the animatronics, he seek to help the poor souls find closure(contains dramatic death, language, open for plot suggestions in future chapters)


My fnaf story:  
Mike slammed his fist down on the button to close the door, but that didn't stop the harsh laughter coming from that damned rabbit!  
" YOU won't be able to last much longer Mike Shmidst!" The rabbit yelled," Mike groaned loudly as he checked the tablet, only 5% of life left, and yet it was only 5:45. He groaned again loudly. It was the third day of his second week, and he had obviously been able to last up until now, he can already feel it though. It might be almost time that he finally die, and he didn't want to. He slammed his fists on the table in front of him, and laid his head on the table. He put the tablet away, already knowing it was no use, and cried. He didn't want to die, but what else could he do? Nothing that's what. He clutched his hands to his chest, and waited. He heard the sound of the power going off, and saw the lights flicker, and die. Tears streamed down his face as he heard that dreaded sound of a kids melody, and footsteps come near him. He squeezed his eyes shut, and he felt something grab his shoulder. He braced himself for pain, but got nothing. He opened one eye, and turned to see Freddy Frazbear staring at him. Mike screamed and lost his balance, but quickly gained it back, Mike got up to see Freddy thought that if he could get away then maybe he would survive after all, but that hope faded when he felt a big metal, furry hand forcefully grab his arm, and yank him around. Mike saw that it was Bonnie, and he gasped as Bonnie started to tow him towards the door. Mike panicked," NO PLEASE! I DONT WANT TO GO! I DONT WANT TO DIE! PLEASE BONNIE!?" He shouted, not knowing what else to do. But then the bell rang, signaling for mike to leave. But Bonnie didn't let him go just yet, he let go, but before mike could run away, he said, " We will let you leave this time, but tonight, YOU WILL DIE! And don't try to skip out, if you won't come to us, the we will come to you!" Mike nodded slowly, scared, and Bonnie made his way back to the stage. Mike ran out, and ran all the way to his home.  
He grabbed his phone, trying to compose himself, breathing deeply. If there was anything he wanted to do, it was call the only people who he truly cared about, his mom and little sister. He hoped that they still had their old phone number, he hadn't talked to them in 5 years.  
" hello?" Said a woman's voice," who am I talking too?"  
" mom?!"  
" MIKEY! Sweety! How are you?!"  
" good, how are you and Sara?"  
" We re good! We ended up getting a law suit, but guess what?! We won instead and got 5million dollars!"  
" THATS GREAT! It sound like your finally doing good!:) hey, can I come over and,you know, hang out, and catch up?"  
"well of course MIKEY! You can come any time! Today's my day off, I'm sure your sister will be so happy! She had college classes, but she'll be back real soon!"  
Mike smiled, if he was going to die, he was happy he would at least get a chance to see his family again, so he grabbed his car keys and headed out the door. When he got there, he was greeted with a warm hug, tears, and a screaming sister.  
" BROTHER IS THAT YOU?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Sara shouted as she bounded down the stairs and jumped into his arms.  
"Why would I be?!" Mike answered back, hugging his sister with tears in her eyes.  
"So where are you working now?" Sara said. Mike pointed at his shirt, it said , SECURITY GUARD, FREDDY FRAZBEARS PIZZA.  
" YOU WORK THERE!?," Sara shouted." CAN YOU TAKE ME THERE?! PLEEEEAAASE?!"  
" I don't-"  
" PLEASE?!"  
Mike sighed.," ok fine, but only for a little while before we come back and hang out here ok?"  
" YES!" She said, hugging him, he smiled and hugged her back, she was 19 years old, but practically her life DREAM was to go the FREDYS. He didn't want to go back there, but he had to, for her, so he drove her there. And she got SO excited, she wanted to see EVERY animatronic up close, but mike didn't let her, he thought it was too dangerous.  
/MIKES P.O.V\\\\\  
She squealed as she ran up to the curtains of pirates cove, pulling back the curtain, she peered at Foxy with a sad expression. I asked her what was wrong, and she said she felt bad that he wasn't working like he used to when she was little. She only went there once, when she was 7 years old, I was 17 then. She loved it, she sung with foxy all day, even though se didn't real know the words. After she saw foxy, we went to the stage," OOOH! Is the Freddy?!"  
"Yes"  
" I want to squeeze him he's so CUTE!"  
" he'll probably squeeze you to death first" I said, pulling my hat down over my eyes. She looked at me, then at Chica, " look at Chica! Do you think she'll make me a cupcake?!"  
" YA, with poison in it!" I turned around, not wanting to look at the monstrosities anymore.  
"what's your problem?! Why are you acting this way?"  
" Im just not a fan of them, trust me, they're not so cute and cuddly,"  
" O-KKKKAY? Well then let's get some pizza!"  
" I don't like pizza I'm on a diet,"  
" oh come-on! Please? For me?:)"  
" ok fine" I said rolling my eyes. She squealed and bounded to the counter. I looked back to see Bonnie looking at me, so I turned and ran after Sara," HEY SARA! WAIT UP!"  
We had pizza, it was better than I expected, we were having so much fun talking and joking, I totally forgot all my surroundings, until I checked the time, it was 4:23, and I wanted to spend time with my mom too, so I suggested that we leaves, and we did, at home, we played games, and got caught up on what's been going  
on, they told me all about what happened with the law suit. They laughed and enjoyed their time, but sadly it was soon time for me to leave for work, it was 11:00, and I had to get home to get ready.

TIME SKIP!

It was now 11:15, and mike was getting ready for his last day of work,it was his last day of life for all he knew, and he had called his only living relatives, his mom and sister, and had told them that he loved them. But after that, there was nothing else to do except to accept that fact that he was going to die. He hated it, but he probably couldn't get away or hide from the animatronics even if he tries. He sighed, and looked at himself in the mirror. As he was fixing he tie, he noticed how dark the circles under his eyes were, he didn't get any sleep, but that wouldn't matter now would it? He sighed and grabbed his bus pass. He had a car, but only used his bus pass when he ran out of gas and didn't have the money to pay for he figured he didn't need his car anyways. So, he headed off the work. As he walked through the door at Freddy Frazbears pizza, he got a sence of foreboding. It was now 11:55, and he decided to just see if he could survive this night after all, but he doubted it. All night he dodged the animatronics, just barely shutting the doors in time, but finally at three AM, he had lost his will to survive. He had 5% left, and no 5% was going to last three hours. So, once again, he set the tablet down on the table with a sigh, and waited. He heard footsteps coming out from the left hallway, but didn't close the door. It was no use anyways. Mike saw Bonnie enter the room as the lights went out. This time, Freddy and his annoying music box wasn't there. He squeezed he eyes shut as he silently cried. Knowing it was the end. And he yelped as he felt a big furry paw grab his shoulder and start to drag him away. He didn't resist much, he knew it was useless. He was pushed into a room, and the door slammed shut behind him. Mike looked around, only seeing an endoskeleton, and costumes. He sighed, and sat down on the ground. Wondering what exactly they were gong to do to him. A squeak made him look up to see Bonnie. Which made mike flinch back. Bonnie walked over to him, grabbing his arm and shoving into the nearest suit, an old Freddy suit. Tears streamed down his face and he looked at Bonnie with a sad expression, " please, I don't want to die?" But Bonnie just grabbed mike's legs. And lifted him up. Mike peered into the suit filled with wires and crossbeams, and squeezed his eyes shut as searing hot pain raised up his entire body as wires cut into his skin and crossbeams stabbed him in the back, torso and right leg. And it only made it worse and he screamed when Bonnie shoved him down. His vision started to turn black,and His body went numb, and he closed his eyes with a sigh, accepting he new darkness that surrounded him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
